Thunder
by FrankieIsMyIero
Summary: Thunder is Dan's biggest fear, but with Phil there to comfort him, he'll be okay; unless he reveals his true feelings. Phan fic for Danisnotonfire and AmazignPhil.


Thunder boomed outside as the scared brown-eyed boy curled in bed. He had been scared of thunder his entire life, but only told a handful of people; including his roommate, Phil. Dan was usually the stronger of the two, but when thunder rolled around, he relied on his blue-eyed best friend to protect him.

_Please come home, Phil. _Dan thought.

As if reading Dan's mind, Phil unlocked the door to their flat and sped in. He dropped his stuff on the floor and ran to Dan's room. The man knew his friend would be curled in bed, desperately hoping that the storm would end. Phil's fingers were centimeters away from the door knob, when he remembered something and made a quick stop in his room.

He walked back to Dan's room and slowly opened the door. "Hey, Dan, I'm home." The younger boy, who lay curled in his quilt, poked his head out from the cover and looked up at Phil.

"Hi." His British accent was thick with sadness.

Phil couldn't take just standing there anymore and made his way to the bed. He sat down and gently placed Dan's head in his lap. The feeling of Phil stroking his brown hair immediately had a calming effect on Dan, so he shut his eyes and focused on the beautiful man next to him. Dan often admired Phil's stunning blue eyes and didn't understand why the boy didn't think he was special.

Phil was special in every way. At least, to Dan he was.

The younger boy finally came to terms with his feelings for his friend about a year ago. Before that, he denied everything he felt for Phil, in fear of wrecking their friendship. As much as it hurt Dan, he would rather be friends with Phil than have no relationship with him, no matter how much he loved him. Dan was sure Phil would never feel the same way, but sometimes he let himself believe that all the little moments they shared meant something more to Phil.

A loud boom of thunder sounded outside and made Dan cringe and pull the covers up higher. He wasn't exactly sure why he was scared of thunder, but he did know it scared to absolute fuck out of him. Maybe, it was the loud noise, or maybe it was the fact that Dan felt he has no control over the storm and he liked being in control of things, at least, to a certain degree.

Phil decided to change positions and moved so he could lie next to Dan. He pulled the blanket over himself and scooted closer to the slightly-tanned man. "Hey, Dan, guess what I got." Phil said with a smile.

"What, Phil?" Dan couldn't help but smile a bit at his friend.

"Totoro!" Phil swiftly lifted up his beloved creature from where he had set it on the floor. Dan let out a small giggle, which Phil found completely adorable, and hugged the totoro.

Another burst of thunder rumbled in the sky, and Phil wrapped his arms around Dan. The scared boy snuggled his head into the space between Phil's head and torso. He was glad Phil was there to comfort him, and Phil was glad to help.

The blue-eyed boy was pretty sure he had loved Dan for a while, but was also pretty sure Dan thought of him only as a friend. The other boy always said he was straight and had been on some dates in the past few years, all with very pretty girls. Phil tried dating, but it never felt as right as spending time with Dan. He looked at the boy cuddling into him and smiled. Phil loved Dan more than he had ever loved anyone and desperately wanted the feelings to be returned, but he also wanted Dan to do whatever he needed to be happy.

The last of the thunder rumbled quietly and it seemed the storm was drawing to a close. "I think it's over now." Phil's word's comforted the other man.

"Good, I can't take any more of that thunder."

Phil sighed, knowing the end of the storm meant time for him to go. He really wanted to stay with Dan, but he didn't want him to get the wrong idea, even though he would be right.

"Well, I'll be going now. Night, Dan." He gave his best friend a smile and walked out of the room. Dan didn't miss the sad tone in Phil's voice as he said goodbye, but Phil did miss the look of disappointment that crossed Dan's face.

'_Why don't you ever stay?' _thought Dan_._

Phil crawled into his bed and tried to make himself comfortable. He tossed and turned, but couldn't find any comfort without Dan's warm body beside him.

_You know what, _Phil's thoughts were loud in his head_, I will not stand for this anymore! Today will be the day I tell Dan how I feel!_

The suddenly energetic boy sprang out of bed and almost ran to Dan's room. He threw open the door, intent on making this quite dramatic, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the tears falling from those beautiful brown eyes. Phil rushed across the room and sat next to the crying boy on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Dan looked up at Phil with watery eyes.

"I-I just missed you and I wanted you back, but you never stay with me and I just don't know what to do or what to say, because I love you, but I know you'll never love me and I just never know what to do and-"

"Shhhh." The crying boy was cut off.

Phil pulled Dan so he was sitting and pulled his head to his chest. Dan wrapped his arms around the other boy, and Phil returned the favor. Phil rubbed Dan's back as he cried and process what he had just heard.

The words '_because I love you_'repeated in Phil's head. He couldn't believe that the boy he thought would never love him as more than a best friend, had just confessed his love for him. Phil remembered that he came in here with a mission and now seemed like the best time to finally tell his love.

"Dan, I have something to tell you."

"Ye-yeah?" he said with red eyes and slightly puffy cheeks.

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time now and I figured now would be the perfect time to tell you."

"You don't have to say that, Phil." Dan looked down, "It's nice of you to want me to feel better, though."

"Daniel," Phil pulled Dan up so that their faces were only two inches away from each other, "I am not just saying that. I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone."

Dan had never seen Phil so serious before and decided to respond to that statement in the only way he could think to.

He pressed his lips gently against Phil's and it immediately felt right; like that was exactly where they were supposed to be. The action shocked Phil for a moment, but he quickly recovered and kissed back. This was the best kiss either of the boys had experienced, and neither of them wanted to end it, but their body's need for oxygen did.

"I love you too, Phil." Dan pressed his forehead to his lover's and smiled. Phil wiped the remaining wetness from Dan's face and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

They stayed there for a few moments before Dan broke the silence. "Would you like to stay the night with me?" he smiled brightly.

"Of course I would." Phil pulled him down gently.

Dan placed another kiss on Phil's soft pink lips and then turned. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's slender torso and pulled him close to his body. Dan placed his arms on Phil's and took in everything that had happened. The brown-eyes man was overwhelmingly happy and his face lit up even more as he felt Phil's warm breath on his neck.

The heavy breathing of his lover let Dan know that Phil was asleep and he decided to follow suit; gradually letting sleep overtake him, with a happy smile gracing his face the entire time.


End file.
